Oh Damn
by Bridghid
Summary: Jim gets hurt, and when watching him, Bones figures it out. Coarse language. Now updated to include lemon.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not sure I actually like this. I'm not sure if I stayed true to their characters at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Personal Log

Stardate 2264.09.2

I don't get that idiot sometimes. Fool kid must think he's god or invincible or something. I just can't believe the situations the damn kid gets himself into. Especially on a peaceful planet. With no humanoid species present. On the pre-mission scan, the most dangerous threat was a type of bear that was in the middle of hibernation. What could go wrong, Jim said. It would be a simple exploratory mission, Jim said. Don't worry Bones, you stress too much, Jim said.

Idiot Captain. Plenty to worry about. The away team hadn't been gone for half an hour when Spock was calling for an emergency beam up straight to sickbay. For the Captain – what a surprise. No really, it was a surprise. So much of a surprise in fact that I had already prepped a biobed as soon as I heard Jim say that he was going to be a part of the away team.

Spock showed up in sickbay holding Jim limp in his arms. The biobed was spitting out preliminary readings as I ran the tricorder over Jim's body. Kid was a mess. Blood covered his uniform, he had deep laceractions all over his torso, and it looked like his pancreas had decided that it would be a good time to start bleeding.

I was in surgery for the rest of alpha shift and half way through beta. The list of complications was so damn long, I stopped typing them. Besides, it's not like anyone cares for him but me. It was different though. Typing all those problems onto the PADD in my office and seeing Jim on the biobed. It hurt this time. More than I thought it would.

He's too still. I'm so used to him buzzing around the ship, bugging me about everything, asking so many questions that he can barely stop to listen to the answers. Or debating with Scotty over the merits of this engineering update or the illegal one that Scotty thought was better that Jim would have to explain to Starfleet at some point when they docked for maintenance. And probably get in shit for.

So here I am. Sitting next to my best friend in the whole universe, watching him heal in a medically induced coma once again. With too much time to myself to think. No one gets me like he does. No one even cares. To most I was the crazy doctor (with good reason damnit) that should never have been allowed into Starfleet, nevermind a CMO. But Jim fought for me. He listened to me. Sat with me when I was down or listened to one of my ripping rants on how screwed up the world was and how it should get a grip.

Just like our academy days he still helped me drink my bourbon. Even the stuff I hid in my room and office that no one knew about. I sat with him when he needed to talk about the ships business or when he needed to vent about how brutally boring his orders were.

Honestly, after the whole Narada thing I think Jim finds Captaining a tad dull. But he talks to me about it, and I talk to him about the idiots he has working for him. I mean honestly, if that young yeoman comes to me one more time complaining of his allergies, I can't be held accountable for my actions. I told Jim that last night. He just laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

He's very tactile actually. That's why I hate sitting here watching him - unmoving, dead to the world. It's not normal not to have his hands on me in some way. Either his arm around my shoulders, a hand running down my arm, sitting right next to me so our thighs were touching or running his fingers over my cheek towards my lips.

And that smile. Oh god I love him and his smile. The way his mouth quirks and his eyes light up just for me.

Oh.

Shit.

God fucking damnit. I am one shit stupid fucking retarded idiot. How did I not realize this earlier? The fool hasn't slept with anyone since the Narada – yes with limited opportunities, but shore leave he has always stuck by my side. He has more stuff in my quarters than I do. Seriously. The only reason he leaves is to shower (bastard has a real shower) and sleep most nights. Although, that had been less of late – retard said my couch was comfy.

He can't live without me and I can't live without him. We changed our emergency contact information last year since we are basically each others' family. I talked to him about everything. We bicker. He makes me laugh – when no one is there to see. He bugs me when I am too serious and I bug him to take things a bit more to heart.

I missed him. He is not even a foot away from me and I am so desperate to feel his touch that I wrap my hand in his. I need to hear his voice.

That's the difference isn't it. A friend you want to hear from. Someone you love you need to hear from.

I fell in love with my best friend without even realizing it. And I'm pretty sure he loves me back.

I hardly remember putting my head down as I thought, but I must have.

I woke up to Jim running his fingers through my hair. I was too comfortable to move much, so I turned my head. His eyes were barely open but I could see the electric blue of his iris' peeking out at me. I can barely breathe when he looks at me like that. When he gives me all of his attentions – that idiot genius brain of his focused solely on me. And threw caution to the wind.

"God Jim I love you."

His eyes squeezed shut and his fingers tightened painfully in my hair.

A sigh. "I love you too Bonsey."

I just sat there looking at him for a while. "You should be sleeping still. Your fool ass needs to heal. I put a lot of effort in putting your back together you know."

"Just like always."

I pulled his hand out of my hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. "Yeah like always. Go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. We'll talk then."

"Ok Bones."

When those blues disappeared, I intertwined our hands, put my head back down and went back to sleep. Jim may be sleeping and healing (once again), but I had his love and he had mine.

I think that was the best sleep I ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

"We shouldn't be doing this." I panted.

"Why not?" Jim breathed against my neck. "Don't tell me you changed your mind?"

I moaned. "Hell no. I'm just saying that you just got released from sickbay. I'd hate for you to have to go back so soon."

"I'm not worried. You patched me up and let me out. I never doubt your skills."

My laugh turned into a groan as his mouth trailed down my bare chest. "I don't doubt my skills. But someone I know has a penchant for turning even the most innocuous situation into a matter of life and death."

Jim turned his baby blues on me. "Ok, if you can still think of words like 'innocuous', then I'm not doing something right."

Smartass kid I thought, as I pulled his mouth back onto mine. I couldn't stop running my hands over his body. The heat of his skin seeped through my palms. My hands drifted over every inch of his chest. His back. His shoulders. Yes, I had seen his skin before. On numerous occasions. Due to injury, blood, gore, slime (from that planet M2484 that Jim still has yet to explain to me) or during the dreaded physical that I had to track him down for every year.

But I have never touched his skin for the joy of it before. Looking at the freckles that trailed over his chest and the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him was amazing. If I wasn't hard before, I was now. Not that I wasn't hard before.

As soon as I said he could leave sick bay, Jim grabbed me and dragged me to his quarters and promptly left me sitting on his couch while he showered. I will never understand how his mind works.

I was sitting brooding over what we should say after our revelation yesterday, and had a good speech prepared damnit. And then every mental process I had derailed when he came out of the bathroom with water dripping from his hair. Wearing just a towel. A tiny white towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips.

He crawled his way onto my lap, and well, back to the present. Back to his mouth trailing from mine, alternating between kisses, nips and licks everywhere he could reach. His hips were flush with mine now, his legs spread on either side of me and the towel was just about to fall off of him.

His hips rocked into mine creating the most exquisite friction. I wasn't sure how long I would last listening to the little moans he was giving off. I could feel the pre-cum leaking out of my cock and knew that languorously worshiping Jim's body would have to wait for another day. I need him.

I slipped the towel from him and ran my hands over his hips and ass. His cock was jutting straight at me, the head covered in pre-cum. His entire body shuddered and stilled when I started to stroke him.

"Bonesy. I won't last if you keep that up."

Yeah, I couldn't resist my smirk at that. Conveniently forgetting I had the same thought not 5 minutes prior and he hadn't even wrapped that strong hand of his around my cock yet.

He took my hand off his cock and placed it on his ass. Taking the hint, I ran my hand over him before trailing to his tiny little pucker. And stopped dead in my tracks. Just about came. Squeaked in a manly fashion.

"Darlin' you are a tease. When did you put that in?"

He smirked against my lips. "Shower."

"Oh. Right."

I wrapped my fingers around the ring attached to the toy he had inserted. Each small tug I gave made Jim's cock twitch and more fluid lead out of the head. His fingers were frantic as they opened my uniform pants and pulled my cock out. He pressed a hard kiss to my lips and crawled beside me to kneel on the couch. From this angle, the ring poking out of his ass was even more erotic. Especially when he turned his head to stare at me while I shucked the rest of my clothing to the floor.

I ran one hand over his back while the other started to pull at the ring.

"Jesus Jim."

I was pulling the biggest set of anal beads out of his ass that I had ever seen. Frankly I don't know how he managed to get them in without me hearing. But I was hearing him now. When the last bead popped out, I ran my finger around the stretched muscle, smoothing the lube over it and back into it.

"Now. Can't wait." Jim passed me lube from under the couch.

After I was slick, I placed the head of my cock at his hole and pushed in. He practically sucked my cock into him. When I bottomed out, I gave him a minute to adjust and then set up a rhythm.

He felt better than I had ever imagined. Jim was moaning and wreathing beneath me and that just made me want to fuck him harder. I was so turned on, I couldn't see straight and apparently neither could Jim.

Especially when I hit his prostate. Watching him arch his back and throw his head up got me so much harder. Every muscle in his back was tense. "Bonesy." He panted. "Close. So close."

"Cum Jim."

His hand started to stroke so fast. His cries as he came forced my own orgasm from me. His walls rippling around me milking every drop I had to give.

Jim pulled away from me and flopped down on his back and pulling me down with him. Both of us were winded, but Jim still ran steady hands over my sweaty back.

"See? Brilliant idea."

"Uh huh. Don't let it go to your head kid."

We lay there in silence, drifting in our own thoughts and feeling our heartbeats settle.

"Bones." Jim whispered. "I've always loved you."

I lifted my head to peer into his eyes. "I love you too. Always will."

I kissed him again. Feeling his body pressed against mine was heaven. Something I would never be able to get enough of.

"Shower?"

He raced me there and hogged the water. Oh well. Least he would keep me on my toes.


End file.
